


Spider-Man Homecoming: Social Media

by sticksandinfinitystones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But I had fun writing it, Multi, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Social Media, at least i think it is, it's funny i swear, this is literally so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticksandinfinitystones/pseuds/sticksandinfinitystones
Summary: If the Characters of Spider-Man: Homecoming had social Media





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Millennial Spider-Man meets social media. This is so dumb but it was fun to write and just a dumb funny fic in general, enjoy!

**(Twitter)**

@PetrParkr: luke… i am your father

@thewalkingNed: @PetrParkr u do know it’s ‘No, I am your father’ right? #fakefan

@dntcallmeMJ: @thewalkingNed @PetrParkr Even I knew that, loser.

@flashdrv: @dntcallmeMJ @thewalkingNed @PetrParkr HA. LOSER.

@dntcallmeMJ: @Flashdrv @thewalkingNed @PetrParkr No one asked you, Flash.

 

@PetrParkr: i’m sorry @jamesearljones. i have let you down.

_@jamesearljones favourited @petrparkr ‘s tweet_

@PetrParkr: WSHDSKHSK

@thewalkingNed: @PetrParkr PETER

@PetrParkr: @thewalkingNed THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE

@Iamironman: @PetrParkr @thewalkingNed Losers.

 

@thewalkingNed: TONY STARK JUST CALLED ME A LOSER.

@Steve_Rogers: @thewalkingNed #jointheclub

 

@PetrParkr: @iamironman @Steve_Rogers please stop tweeting ned he just broke our lego death star again

_@iamironman retweeted @PetrParkr ‘s tweet_

 

@iamironman: @PetrParkr Ur late. Again. I’m putting you on blast so everyone knows it.

_10 RTS and 30 Favourites, including @thewalkingNed and @ColonelRhodey_

@flashdrv: @iamironman just fire the loser already

@flashdrv: @iamironman y would u hire penis parker in the first place?

@flashdrv: @iamironman i think u might know my dad

_@iamironman blocked @flashdrv_

@dntcallmeMJ: @flashdrv HA. LOSER.

 

@PetrParkr: 10 yrs. RIP mom and dad. Hope I can make u proud someday.

_4 RTS and 14 Favourites, including @thewalkngNed, @dntcallmeMJ and @AllenLiz_

@thewalkingNed: @PetrParkr love u man

@iamironman: @PetrParker You already are.

 

@TheDailyBugle: Tony Stark offering condolences to new intern? Check out our thoughts on our website! @iamironman @petrparkr

@ColonelRhodey: @TheDailyBugle @iamironman @petrparkr u really think this is appropriate? Wow. #newlow

 

@iamironman: hey @TheDailyBugle fuck off

_200 RTs and 642 Favourites including @PetrParkr and @ColonelRhodey_

 

@dntcallmeMJ: #TheDailyBugleisoverparty Well, it’s about time.

 

@iamironman: Pepper, what’s the name of that Ricky Martin song I like?

@iamironman: Shit that was supposed to be a text

_The tweet you’re looking for no longer exists_

 

_@PetrParkr screenshotted your tweet_

_@PetrParkr changed his header to ‘@iamironman: Pepper, what’s the name of that Ricky Martin song I like?’_

_@iamironman changed his header to ‘@PetrParkr: luke… i am your father’_

 

@PetrParkr: @iamironman touché

 

**(Snapchat)**

ParkerPeter posted to his story

“Welcome to wake up Tony number nine, it seems the old billionaire has fallen asleep at his work table. Poor old guy, will probably give him a crick in his neck. I think he should thank me for this”

Peter approached his mentor with his laptop and quickly typed something into the youtube search bar.

All of a sudden, the imperial march blared through the speakers next to the sleeping Tony Stark, waking him up with a start and causing him to tumble out of his chair.

He turned to the doubled over figure of his intern and lunged at the phone in his hand.

“That’s it for this edition of wake up Tony, tune in next time!”

“There won’t be a next time if I murder you first!”

 

_ThewalkingNed replied to your story_

ThewalkingNed: You should web him to his seat next time

ParkerPeter: Did the part of being spider-man about my secret identity completely go over your head?

ThewalkingNed: No

ThewalkingNed: It would be hilarious though, you gotta admit

ParkerPeter: It would

ThewalkingNed: YOU SHOULD MAKE A SPIDER-MAN SNAPCHAT

ParkerPeter: OMG

ThewalkingNed: YOU COULD SNAP YOURSELF ON PATROL AND STUFF

ParkerPeter: THAT WOULD BE SO COOL

ParkerPeter: I’M TOTALLY DOING IT

ParkerPeter: Hi, Ed. This is Tony Stark. Peter can’t come to the phone right now as he’s currently incapacitated by his own webbing. Ironic, huh?

ParkerPeter: Also that’s a hard no on the Spider-Man snapchat.

ParkerPeter: Honestly kids these days want to make social media for everything.

ParkerPeter: Some Loser runs a twitter account for my beard

ThewalkingNed: theironbeard?

ParkerPeter: That’s the one

ThewalkingNed: yeah god what Loser would do that, how weird, right iron man?

ParkerPeter: Ed, your teenage arachnid friend just informed me that you’re the loser behind theironbeard

 ThewalkingNed: PETER

 

ThewalkingNed posted a picture to his story

Peter snatched the phone from his mentor’s hand after breaking his own hand free from the webbed wall.

Ned posted a picture of his face in his hand:

_‘tfw your best friend embarrasses you in front of iron man’_

_ParkerPeter screenshotted ThewalkingNed’s story_

 

 

_Iamironman joined snapchat_

_Iamironman posted to his story_

“Hello world, yes the brilliant Tony Stark has finally brought his talents to snapchat. Why you ask? Well, it seems I have a precocious little intern that likes to make an ass of me on his. Shall we check in on the little genius?”

Tony flipped the camera to the ironic image of Peter Parker passed out on the couch.

“Adorable.” Said Tony, dryly, “You know what would make it more adorable?”

Tony draped a blanket over the sleeping fifteen-year-old that read: ‘No. 1 Trekkie’.

“That one’s for you, James Earl Jones.”

 

_ThewalkingNed took a screenshot_

_ThewalkingNerd posted to his story_

Ned posted a picture of him in-between fits of laughter.

_‘tfw Iron Man embarrasses your best friend’_

_Iamironman screenshotted ThewalkingNed’s story_

**(Instagram)**

_DntcallmeMJ posted a new picture_

_Picture of a sunset across the New York skyline._

DntcallmeMJ: When the air pollution doesn’t ruin the view for once

_Comment section:_

AllenLiz: I miss this :(

ThewalkingNed: this is Peter’s picture

ThewalkingNed: Peter sent this on our groupchat

ThewalkingNed: Peter Parker took this picture

ThewalkingNed: I’m exposing you

PetrParkr: Yeah wheres my credit u thief

DntcallmeMJ: @AllenLiz miss u :(

DntcallmeMJ: @ThewalkingNed @PetrParkr I swear to god I will block you both

PetrParkr: do it

 

_PetrParkr posted a picture_

_Picture of Michelle glaring at Peter after he made a terrible joke at a local donut shop_

PetrParkr: can u believe she blocked me

Comment section:

AllenLiz: I can

Abraham_01: I can

TheCindyMoon: I can

Yoitsseymore: I can

Iamironman: I can

CononelRhodey: I can

SamsFalcon: I can

Flashdrv: I can

ThewalkingNed: I can

PetrParkr: @ThewalkingNed SHE BLOCKED U TOO GET OUT OF HERE

 

_SamsFalcon posted a picture_

_Picture of his bicep close up_

SamsFalcon: Making gains ;)

_Comment sections:_

Iamironman: where

 

_Iamironman posted a new picture_

_Picture of Peter taken as he’s fumbling for a screwdriver he had just dropped_

Iamironman: Happy 16th birthday to @petrparkr. Your gift is the followers this post gets you. You’re welcome.

_Comment Section:_

Steve_Rogers: Happy Birthday, Pete!

ColonelRhodey: Happy Birthday, kid.

TheIronFan: IRON MAN

TheIronFan: FOLLOW ME PLS

GwentheStacey: He’s cute

Julia_Carp: yo @petrparkr hmu

ThewalkingNed: @petrparkr HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO

PetrParkr: thank you Mr Stark!

PetrParkr: @ThewalkingNed ned ur literally sitting right next to me

Happy_Hogen: Do you want me to send the car back, then?

PetrParkr: @Happy_Hogen WHAT

 

_DntcallmeMJ posted a picture_

_Selfie of her and Peter sticking out their blue tongues whilst eating cotton candy._

DntcallmeMJ: I unblocked him.

Comment Section:

Yoitsseymore: Why

AllenLiz: Why

ThewalkingNed: Why

Iamironman: Why

PetrParkr: FINALLY

 

**(Facebook)**

_Peter Parker poked Tony Stark_

_Comment Section:_

Tony Stark: No

Tony Stark: We’re not doing this

 

_Michelle Jones Posted:_

I was happy today. Until I remembered who our president was.

_Comment Section:_

Liz Allen: Weren’t we all?

Ned Leeds: Same

Peter Parker: Same

 

_Ned Leeds posted:_

I’ve been holding this in for too long now. It’s been eating me up inside. It’s finally time for me to come clean and be honest with myself and all of you; I prefer the prequels.

_Comment Section:_

Cindy Moon: *blocked*

Betty Brant: *blocked*

Michelle Jones: *blocked again*

Ned Leeds: PETER PARKER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

Peter Parker: :)

 

_Tony Stark posted a picture:_

_Picture of the new avengers logo on the side of the new building_

Tony Stark: You know who we are.

_Comment Section:_

Peter Parker: The X men?

Peter Parker: The fantastic Four?

Peter Parker: The justice league?

Tony Stark: @Peter Parker I’m gonna need that car back

Peter Parker: :)

_Peter Parker updated his relationship status:_

Peter Parker is in a relationship with Michelle Jones

_Comment Section:_

Ned Leeds: I KNEW IT

Cindy Moon: We all knew it

Liz Allen: *Pretends to be shocked*

Tony Stark: Is this MJ?

Tony Stark: The girl you’ve been gushing about for the last couple months?

Tony Stark: Nice

Michelle Jones: Don’t judge me

Flash Thompson: @Michelle Jones I already am

Michelle Jones: Anyone who actually matters; don’t judge me

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatsapp, Twitter and Instagram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback! Thank you for the excuse to write more of this!

**(Whatsapp)**

_Groupchat: The Golden Trio_

_(8:30 pm)_

MJ: How r u guys finding the Spanish homework?

Ned: It’s okay just realised I have a limited grasp of basic grammar though

MJ: In Spanish or English?

Ned: Haha -_-

MJ: Wbu Peter?

MJ: ….

Ned: Peter?

MJ: PARKER

MJ: He’s patrolling again isn’t he

Ned: What else would he be doing

_(2:20 am)_

Peter: Hey guys!

Peter: Just finished reporting to Stark, sorry!

Peter: Wait a minute

Peter: WHAT SPANISH HOMEWORK?

Peter: GUYS

Peter: !!!

_(7:30 am)_

MJ: lmao get it done Parker?

Ned: I doubt it

MJ: Parker?

Ned: ….

MJ: Are you freaking kidding me

_(8:25 am)_

Peter: YES

Peter: I GOT IT DONE

Peter: TELL SENIORITA SANCHEZ I’LL BE THERE IN FIVE

Peter: MAKE THAT TEN

Peter: CRAP

 

_Peter Parker updated his display picture_

_Picture of Michelle and him laughing with her head resting on his shoulder_

_(MJ <3)_

MJ <3: What

MJ <3: No

Peter: ???

MJ <3: We’re not going to be THAT couple

Peter: :(

MJ <3: Why can I feel the puppy dog eyes through the phone

_Tony Stark joined whatsapp_

_(The Kid)_

The Kid: ???

The Kid: Mr Stark???

The Kid: Is this u???

Tony: Yes

Tony: God

Tony: Stop with the incessant question marks

The Kid: :(

Tony: Why can I feel the puppy dog eyes through the phone

The Kid: MJ said the same thing to me this morning!

 

 

_(Guy in the chair)_

_(11:45pm)_

Guy in the chair: PETER!

Guy in the chair: ARE U OK

Guy in the chair: ANSWER ASAP

Guy in the chair: ….

Guy in the chair: PETER!!!!

_(12:17am)_

Peter: I’m fine!

Peter: Just lightly maimed!

Peter: The bleeding stopped!

Peter: Almost!

Peter: All fine!

Peter: I swear!

 

_(MJ <3)_

_(12:22 am)_

MJ <3: LIGHTLY MAIMED?!

MJ <3: PETER PARKER U BETTER CALL ME RIGHT NOW

MJ <3: I SWEAR TO GOD U BETTER ANSWER UR PHONE RIGHT NOW U SPIDER DWEEB

Peter: Ned is such a rat

MJ <3: CALL

MJ <3: ME

 

_(Mr Stark)_

_(12:24 am)_

Mr Stark: LIGHTLY MAIMED?!

Mr Stark: How can you be LIGHTLY MAIMED???

Peter: NED CALLED U TOO

 

_MJ updated her display picture_

_Picture of Peter and her laughing with her head resting on his shoulder_

_(Pain in my ass)_

Pain in my ass: Huh

Pain in my ass: What happened to ‘we’re not that kind of couple’?

Pain in my ass: HUH?

MJ: ur lucky ur cute

Pain in my ass: love u 2

 

(Aunt May)

(5:54 pm)

Aunt May: (attached picture) (picture of Spider-Man scaling a building in down town Queens)

Aunt May: Ur on the news!!

Aunt May: U look so handsome!

Aunt May: I mean I think u do

Aunt May: Can’t really tell with the mask

Aunt May: PETER BENJAMIN PARKER

Aunt May: LIGHTLY MAIMED?!

 

**(Twitter)**

 

@ThewalkingNed: Newest Spider-man save! So sick!

@Flashdrv: @ThewalkingNed Iron Man would have done it better

@ColonelRhodey: @Flashdrv @ThewalkingNed I can assure you he would not

 

_@May_Parkerr joined Twitter!_

_@May_Parkerr shared a picture_

_Picture of four-year-old Peter dressed as a Teletubbie_

@May_Parkerr: Still the cutest nephew!!! @PetrParkr

@iamironman: @May_Parkerr @PetrParkr May thank u so much for this

 

_@May_Parkerr shared a picture_

_Picture of seven-year-old Peter trick-or-treating as Iron Man_

@May_Parkerr: The streets have never been safer! @PetrParkr @iamironman

@iamironman: @May_Parkerr @PetrParkr I think I just found my new Christmas card

 

@May_Parkerr: My nephew just tried to get me to deactivate my twitter :/

@iamironman: @May_Parkerr please never do

 

@PetrParkr: @dntcallmeMJ change ur dp

@PetrParkr: @dntcallmeMJ pls

@dntcallmeMJ: @PetrParkr but Peter I’ve never seen such an accurate portrayal of tinky winky

@PetrParkr: @dntcallmeMJ I hate u

@dntcallmeMJ: @PetrParkr love u 2

 

 

**(Instagram)**

_iamironman posted a new picture_

_Picture of the new high-tech gym in the upstate avengers facility_

iamironman: Keeping the team in top shape

_Comment Section:_

SamsFalcon: Never see u in there

ColonelRhodey: What the Falcon said

PetrParkr: The justice league???

 

 

_ThewalkingNed posted a new picture_

_Picture of him and Peter at 11 years old at a Star Wars convention_

ThewalkingNed: Thas my boyyy

_Comment section:_

PetrParkr: bro 4 life

DntcallmeMJ: U guys r losers

Flashdrv: @DntcallmeMJ agreed

DntcallmeMJ: @Flashdrv literally nobody asked you

 

_DntcallmeMJ posted a new picture_

_Repost of Aunt May’s twitter Telletubbie picture_

DntcallmeMJ: Casanova @PetrParkr

_Comment section:_

ThewalkingNed: This is my favourite photograph

ThewalkingNed: of all time

ThewalkingNed: ever

DntcallmeMJ: @ThewalkingNed same

PetrParkr: Stop posting this picture

DntcallmeMJ: @PetrParkr <3

 

 

_ThedailyBugle posted a new picture_

_Picture of a masked, unnamed villain pinning an unconscious Spider-Man to the concrete_

ThedailyBugle: Breaking News: Is this it for New York’s own vigilante??? Check our website for the harrowing details!

_Comment Section:_

GwentheStacey: Oh no…

TheCindyMoon: @AllenLiz this looks bad

ColonelRhodey: Where did you get this?

ColonelRhodey: Take this down

Yoitsseymore: My future husband nooo :’(

TheIronFan: #prayforspiderman

TheSpiderFan: #Prayforspiderman

Iamtonystark: Delete this or I delete you

_ThewalkingNed direct messaged ThedailyBugle’s post to PetrParker_

ThewalkingNed: Peter

ThewalkingNed: please reply

ThewalkingNed: Oh god

ThewalkingNed: Peter please

 

**(Whatsapp)**

 

_Group chat: The Golden Trio_

_(1:32 am)_

Ned: Peter

Ned: Peter if ur seeing this reply right now

Ned: I tried to call u but u didn’t pick up

Ned: Please

_(1:35 am)_

MJ: What’s going on

_(1:36 am)_

MJ: Ned please ur scaring me

_Ned shared ThedailyBugle’s Instagram post_

MJ: Oh no

MJ: Peter pick up your phone

MJ: Peter Please

MJ: PETER

_(3:57 am)_

Peter: It’s okay

Peter: He’s with me

_(3:59 am)_

Ned: Mr Stark?

_(4:02am)_

Peter: Yes

MJ: Is he okay

MJ: Mr Stark

MJ: Is he alright

MJ: Mr Stark

MJ: Mr Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on making this take such a dark turn lmao why am I like this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to leave you on that cliff hanger for too long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected angst! It's what I do!

 

**(Twitter)**

@flashdrv: another parker free day of school #bliss

@dntcallmeMJ: @flashdrv Shut up or I’ll make you shut up

@flashdrv: @dntcallmeMJ what ur bf can’t fight his own battles now?

@flashdrv: @dntcallmeMJ #pussyparker

 

@ThewalkingNed: :(

@BrantBetty: @ThewalkingNed ?

@AllenLiz: @ThewalkingNed ??

@TheCindyMoon: @ThewalkingNed??

@dntcallmeMJ: @TheWalkingNed :(

 

@dntcallmeMJ: I hate hospitals

 

@dntcallmeMJ: ‘You may encounter many defeats but you must not be defeated’

@dntcallmeMJ: @PetrPark

 

@iamironman: kids are so reckless these days

@colonelrhodey: @iamironman agreed

@May_Parkerr: @iamironman agreed

 

@TheDailyBugle: Where is Spider-Man? Is our trusty arachnid vigilante gone for good? Check out our website for more details!

@iamironman: @TheDailyBugle Fuck off

 

@AllenLiz: @dntcallmeMJ @ThewalkingNed mom just told me about Pete, I'm so sorry u guys <3

@TheCindyMoon: @AllenLiz @dntcallmeMJ @ThewalkingNed ??

@yoitsseymore: @AllenLiz @dntcallmeMJ @ThewalkingNed whats going on??

@Abraham_01: @AllenLiz @dntcallmeMJ @ThewalkingNed ???

@AllenLiz: @TheCindyMoon @yoitsseymore @Abraham_01 DM'ing u. 

 

**(Facebook)**

_Tony Stark posted a status update to his official page_

Tony Stark:

As you all know, there have been sensationalized reports regarding my colleague, Spider-Man, floating around these past couple days. Many going as far as to state that he is no longer with us. With his approval, I find myself obliged to tell you that all these reports are FALSE. Spider-Man is completely FINE and is currently training in our secure avengers facility as we speak. He is, however, taking a small break because hey even superheroes need a break sometimes. Queens, your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man will return to you soon. TS signing out.

_Comment Section:_

The Spider-Man official fan page: Oh thank god

The Iron Man official fan page: I knew it

Betty Brant: @Liz Allen

Liz Allen: @Betty Brant I told u!!!

Gwen Stacy: Never doubted him for a second

Harry Osborne: Oh yeah

Harry Osborne: If that’s the case post a picture to prove it

Harry Osborne: I don’t believe you Stark

 

_May Parker updated her status_

May Parker: ‘The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all’

_Comment Section:_

May Parker: One of Pete’s favourite movies as a kid

Jennifer Brant: Thinking of u <3

Samuel Del Mar: How’s my favourite customer?

May Parker: @Samuel Del Mar the same

May Parker: @Samuel Del Mar Thank you <3

Tony Stark: One of my favourites too

 

**(Instagram)**

_Iamironman posted a new video_

_Video of Spider-Man swinging through the loading deck in the avengers upstate facility_

Iamironman: And yet he never uses the gym

_Comment section:_

TheSpiderFan: He’s really okay! I told you guys!!!

GwentheStacy: LOL

Yoitsseymore: @AllenLiz my husband lives!!!!

AllenLiz: @Yoitsseymore you wish

TheIronFan: IRON MAN

TheIronFan: FOLLOW ME

dntcallmeMJ: @ThewalkingNed

Steve_Rogers: He’d cause anarchy in the gym!!!

SamsFalcon: @Steve_Rogers I know!!! Steve!!!

ColonelRhodey: @SamsFalcon @Steve_Rogers complete!!! Anarchy!!!

@Steve_Rogers: @SamsFalcon @ColonelRhodey are you making fun of me?

 

_ThewalkingNed direct messaged iamironman’s post to iamironman_

ThewalkingNed: Is this real??

Iamironman: No. Rather a brilliant stroke of genius of mine. A computer generated video image superimposed onto existing security cam footage from the loading dock.

ThewalkingNed: Why?

Iamironman: Can’t have people thinking Spider-Man is out of commission the same time my intern is. People will get suspicious.

ThewalkingNed: Ah

ThewalkingNed: Smart

Iamironman: They don’t call me a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist for nothing

ThewalkingNed: How’s Peter?

Iamironman: The same

ThewalkingNed: :(

 

_DntcallmeMJ posted a new picture_

_Repost of Peter’s picture of her scowling whilst he laughs at his own joke_

DntcallmeMJ: tell me another terrible joke soon

_Comment section:_

AllenLiz: <3

Abraham_01: We’re all here for u MJ

Abraham_01: Send Peter the best from the whole team

TheCindyMoon: <3

ThewalkingNed: :(

DntcallmeMJ: @ThewalkingNed :(

 

 

_Iamironman posted a new picture_

_Picture of the foot of a hospital bed with an array of get well cards_

Iamironman: this kid will single-handedly make me grey before my time

_Comment section:_

SamsFalcon: It’s past your time

SamFalcon: Also I see the kid got my card

SamsFalcon: Send him my best

GwentheStacy: Noooo not the cute intern :’(

TheIronFan: IRON MAN

TheIronFan: FOLLOW ME

Steve_Rogers: Get well soon Pete!!!

Steve_Rogers: @TheIronFan fuck off

SamsFalcon: @Steve_Rogers STEVE

SamsFalcon: @Steve_Rogers LANGUAGE

@ColonelRhodey: @Steve_Rogers @SamsFalcon oh my good god

 

_FlashDrv direct messaged PetrParkr_

FlashDrv: hey parker

FlashDrv: school’s weird without you

FlashDrv: feel better okay?

 

**(Whatsapp)**

_The Golden Trio Group Chat:_

Ned: Mr Stark says it’s the same

MJ: I know

MJ: He said the same to me

Ned: :(

MJ: :(

MJ: you gonna swing by later?

Ned: I’m gonna try

Ned: it’s just hard u know

MJ: yh I know

MJ: I don’t like seeing him like that either

Ned: :(

MJ: :(

Ned: You know what I just realised

Ned: He’s gonna be so pissed at all these notifications when he wakes up

MJ: Ned u just made me smile for the first time in days

 

**(SnapChat)**

“Hello guys, welcome to Wake up Tony number 10, I-I don’t know how long I’ve been out for. But Mr Stark is out cold right here. Seems like good opportunity to bring this series to double digits”

Peter cleared his hoarse throat. He had no idea how long it had been. Or what had happened. Or how he had gotten here. But he mustered up enough strength in his voice to stir his mentor:

“W-wake up, Mr Stark.”

His head jolted from it’s sleeping position and Peter had never seen such joy and relief rush through Tony Stark’s face.

“Damn millennials, you gotta snapchat everything these days, huh? Thanks for re-joining the world of the living, you little asshole.”

“Good to be back.”

And then the camera became muffled when Tony Stark embraced his protégé in a surprising, albeit careful, hug.

_ParkerPeter posted to his story_

 

**(Whatsapp)**

 

_(MJ <3)_

MJ <3: PETER BENJAMIN PARKER

MJ <3: YOU DID NOT JUST SNAPCHAT

MJ <3: YOUR FIRST MOMENTS OF CONCIOUSNESS

MJ <3:  IN OVER A WEEK

MJ <3: BEFORE CALLING YOUR GIRLFRIEND

 

_(Guy In The Chair)_

Guy In The Chair: DUDE UR ALIVE

Guy In The Chair: MJ’s gonna kill u

 

**(Instagram)**

 

_PetrParkr posted a new picture_

_Picture of a bunch of flowers from MJ_

PetrParkr: TFW u come back from the dead

_Comment Section:_

ThewalkingNed: Missed u bro

Abraham_01: Our decathlon team is complete again!!

AllenLiz: This was the best notification I got all day <3 :)

Yoitsseymore: Proud of u!!

FlashDrv: PENIS!

FlashDrv: Good 2 have u back

TheCindyMoon: My favourite Zombie!

Iamironman: :)

DntcallmeMJ: love u

DntcallmeMJ: <3

 

_DntcallmeMJ posted a new picture_

_Picture of her sitting next to Peter on his hospital bed, both of them in fits of laughter_

DntcallmeMJ: His jokes are slightly less terrible now

_Comment section:_

TheCindyMoon: Peter!! You look great!!

Yoitsseymore: He’s looking so lively for a zombie!

Abraham_01: Can’t wait to have u back at school man

Abraham_01: So happy 4 u MJ

AllenLiz: My favourite couple <3

GwentheStacy: dang the cute intern is taken :(

Brant_Betty: @GwentheStacy u got that right

Brant_Betty: @GwentheStacey back off my OTP

ThewalkingNed: :)

DntcallmeMJ: @ThewalkingNed :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending bc after that mean cliff hanger you all deserved one lol  
> (May or may not be the last chapter, I haven't decided yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I can't believe you stuck around until the end of this mess. Thanks for reading!


End file.
